Harry Potter and the Evil Wizard Lethifold
by thecrow86
Summary: What if there was a wizard so powerful that every witch and wizard that was ever born could not stop? What if there was a wizard who was the master of "You-Know-Who"? What if there was nowhere to run or to hide? For there is a wizard that is watching you


**Harry Potter**

**and**

**the**

**Evil Wizard Lethifold**

**As our story unfolds, the wind whispers through the wind with howls of werewolves through the night. And with that the evil that once ruled the land signals its return so that one day, the vampires and werewolves can live in unison again and riegn over the humans and take thier rightful place as the dominance of mankind.**

**What set these demons on this earth you say? Some say that it was the devil himself, others say it was a witch, wanting the revenge for her two other sisters deaths from the 15th and 16th centuries from ages ago. But you know what it really was... a curse. Yes, a curse. A curse that would be set by an evil wizard, one whom wanted revenge and wanted the humans to know thier rightful places. A wizard known only as Lethifold. Once belonging to the Slytherin class of Hogwarts, he wanted his revenge for the deeds done by the teachers at hogwarts, the way that he was always treated by the Griffendors and the other classes. He forged an alliance with the Slytherin class and became the head master or second head master as you would call it to Severus Snape.**

**Soon the young wizard had enough power to reach Severus's level of magickal power and very soon, over that level. He had done the impossible to what any other wizard would do, he surpassed Severus's level of power and also the power of Harry Potter, and even "You-Know-Who's" power.**

**Professor McGonnagall did not know what to do or say about the latest news of the new evil wizard in town. Who after all could stop this wizard from taking over all of hogwarts and finally reveal to the muggles of the witches and wizards amoung them?**

**Surprising enough to everyones amazement, it was none other then all of the witches and wizards in the world. They would have to combine powers inorder to defeat this power wizard. But it would not be an easy task. For Lethifold had some magickal power of his own that he was unleashing that very day and night of the days gone past after Lethifold had left from Hogwarts. He was summoning the undead creaturs, ghosts, vampires and werewolves to do his evil bidding, plus his very own dementors as well, to make sure that whomever he wanted killed that they would get the job done. He had so many dementors that no one really knew how many were out there, but they knew one thing for sure, with so many dementors out and about the land was like a frozen ice cube and it was very hard to stay warm at night, and also alive.**

**Fear was everywhere, no witch or wizard knew where to turn to. Even the all powerful Albus Dumbledor was powerless to matchup to Lethifolds rath.**

**Hallween had just come around the corner and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were busy getting ready for they're famous holiday of all time. Harry had dressed up as a dementor, since he finally got through his fear of dementors and knew how to fight against them. Hermione was dressed as a witch, classical but not to shabby. And Ron... Well.. lets just say.. he had the same idea as Harry, except for the fact he had one small problem. The knew pet he had purchased had latched on to him being dragged wherever he had went throughout the castle. Hagred had laguhed out when he saw that Ron had alittle epidemic on his hads. And very little indeed.**

**And as for the muggles, the Dursley's. Harry had gotten them something for halloween for once in his life because this is something that he thoguht that they would like... all the evil things that they had done to him when he was a kid, well... he reversed it back onto them all at once. so they did get a nice present for halloween, atleast at Harry's standards. And as Harry watched through a mirror that his godfather Serius had given him for one of his birthdays long ago as a secret surprise, he watched in delight as the Dursley's were enjoying they're time of halloween torment.**

**Severus on the other hand had recieved a gift from Dumbledor for halloween, a book based on how to turn a student into a snake. He loved it so much, the first person he tried it out on was Draco Malfoy. Draco went running throughout the castle screaming for his father as Severus tried to get him with the new magickal spell. And Dumbledor was laughing with delight about everything that was going on. He enjoyed halloween. But the most that he enjoyed about it, was cooking over an open fire, and not just any open fire mind you, this was a fire called Torcher Fire. For all the years that Draco's friends where mean to Harry, Dumbledor payed them back by roasting them alive over an open fire.**

**Just then the owls came in. Hermione cought one letter from her owl. She read the letter outloud.**

**"To whom this may concern of the Granger family. Whom ever gets this letter must be warned of a dark curse brought upon the last child that recieves this letter.." said Hermione. **

**Needless to say she did not know or not that the last person was her, nor did she not know of the fact that the curse would involve death. Because the next morning, Hermione woke to find herself high on the roof of the building, floating. She thoguht that she was sleeping, but when she looked in the mirror she had no reflection. **

**"What has happened to me! Im a...a...ghost!" Hermione said scarsly. She was so frightened that she did not know what to do or to say.**

**Moaning Murtle gladly said "would you like to play now, now that your dead Hermione? Hermione just floated away in search of Harry and Ron hoping that they could fix the small difficult situation that she had put herself into. **

**That afternoon Harry and Ron went down to where Hermoine woke, and found that she had a death spell put on her sometime during the night. **

**"It must have been when I recieved that letter last night before I went to bed. But who would send me a death threat?" said Hermione curiously.**


End file.
